legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Moloch
Click here to return to Character page ''Moloch (All Versions) ''"I offer this warning: the Saint's name is a sign. When you know my meaning, War will take form. Then, the End of Days begins. Your death is assured, you and the Second Witness. I touched her soul once. Soon, it will be mine forever, then you will give it to me." Moloch, also known as the Horrid King, Demon of Children Sacrifice, Lord Moloch, Master Moloch, the Leader of the Horsemen, The Demon with Unforgivable Sins, the Demon King and many more, is the character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions based on the main antagonist of the original Sleepy Hollow series, mostly its first two seasons. Moloch is one of the (if not, the) most important antagonists of the whole storyline. He is the master of the Four Horsemen and Michael Langdon, being the most evil and foremost threat to the Biblical Witnesses that would save the humanity, namely Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills and Molly Thomas / Lara Thomas (Abbie's successor). Being the final Tribulation that the Witnesses faced, Moloch is the most direct Bigger Bad of the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as well as being the primary and final antagonist of its second part, ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown''. Therefore, he is the primary antagonist and the final boss of the entire LOTM: WoSH storyline. Unlike Ara Astaroth, who also shared his Bigger Bad role, Moloch is a more direct threat while Ara acted much more insidious, mostly through her agents like Jobe, in spite of Jobe also made a deal with Moloch on behalf of Ara. Once one of the leading Fallen Angels, Moloch was banished into Hell and joined Triggers Hell, the earliest Dark Empire ever formed. However, Moloch quit Triggers Hell after Leohart the Prince of Hell became the leader of Hell. Then, Moloch managed to conquer Purgatory to corrupt its soul and made it his dominion in order to bring the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to take form, but due to a duel with Ara Astaroth which ended up being tied, Moloch was severely weakened and had to rely on his minions to gather soul and energy for him.. He influenced many things happened within and without Sleepy Hollow, since he believed that the Two Witness will be originated from there. He was also behind the infamous disappearance of Roanoke Colony as well as the starvation of Jamestown. The fear of Moloch and many other unholy forces also spawned fear within citizens, and that kind of fear spawned the Salem Witch Trials. Before and during the Revolutionary War, Moloch supported the British Empire secretly because of their heavy oppression, and he had made his Hessian mercenaries and demonic troops to spy into British Army. He also turned Ichabod's best friend, Abraham van Brunt, into the Horseman of Death. In 2000, Moloch turned Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane into the Horseman of War and treated him as a pawn before he came into the life of Abbie & Jenny Mills. He also orchestrated the death of Nick Hawley's parents since they were bounty hunters working with the Hexenmeisters, and he made a plan to summon the first two Horsemen into Sleepy Hollow so that he could raise Hell on Earth. .]]In the Old Timeline (described in the original Sleepy Hollow series, before Sword of Kings Saga AA timeline), Moloch was assumed destroyed by Jeremy using the Sword of Methuselah. However, with the help of Michael Langdon from future, Moloch was resurrected and became stronger, so he started his cycle of Horsemen once again by turning Christine Van Bilj into a new Horseman of War, turning Carl Robinson and later Dark Arzonia into Conquest, and in the end, turning Dahlia Hawthorne into Famine. If there was not the Hidden One who succeeded in sealing the Horsemen so that he would rule alone, Moloch win definitely win in bringing upon the chaotic Apocalypse and turn the world upside down. It was also revealed that Moloch built up a Dark Empire in an alternate universe known as the United Kingdom of America, so he became stronger and stronger, lurking into his world while manipulating more attack on the Witnesses. Being the Thirteenth and Final Tribulation, Moloch is a sadistic, horrible and cruel fiend, also a children slayer and more notably, a corrupter. Being the darkest presence in Sleepy Hollow and the overarching villain of the entire LOTM: WoSH storyline responsible for all evil in Sleepy Hollow, even far beyond the Headless Horseman, Ancitif, William Howe, Atticus Nevins, the Pied Piper, Henry Parrish, Solomon Kent, Gina Lambert, Pandora and Banastre Tarleton. 's dark form]]Showing no emotions, not even he ever laughed or smiled, Moloch shows himself as a ruthless and relentless Fallen Angel whose only goal is to unleash the Apocalypse and destroy and subjugate all who live. His actions drew many forces secretly against him, most notably the Team Witness and their allies, the Sleepy Hollow Freemasons, the Hexenmeister Community, the Order of Flourish and the Agency 355, all gathered in order to fight against him, while the Witch Cult and Iscariot Section XIII worked to fight against The Revelation of Qliphoth's dark forces, which is implied to be another dark influence of the storyline, in spite of the Astaroth King's influence is a lot more insidious when it compared to Moloch's influence. Unlike most of the villains mentioned above who are either tragic or having reasons/excuses to do their crimes, Moloch's vile is absolutely unreasonable. He merely brings chaos for chaos and nothing more. Trapped in Purgatory, Moloch steadily corrupts humans to act as his servants and even the husk of his avatars. The major figures of Founding Fathers on the dark Planet Sorensen-444 fell under his corruption, with Washington on that planet was killed and possessed by an avatar of Moloch, becoming the Dark Empire's tyrannical and violent ruler known as King George Washington. Amongst the nine Lords of Sin, Moloch represents the sin of wrath for his constant torments towards his minions and his zero-tolerance to failure. In fact, King Washington is only revealed to be one of the many avatars of Moloch's separated will, with the original Moloch was still inside Purgatory. There was also two avatars both known as the Malice of Moloch, that was released by Moloch to possess the bodies of Carl Robinson and Emperor Mateus, respectively, in order to oversee their actions and influenced them. Those avatars had their own will, so even the original Moloch was seemly destroyed by the Sword of Methuselah, the avatars of Moloch still lived on and would be used in bringing Moloch back. Only destroying all of those avatars before destroying the original Moloch will put an end to Moloch's reign of terror. 's body]]Throughout years, he led his fanatic ritual to rise terror on the land. Moloch turns humans into monsters and orchestrates murder after murder, punishing failure with brutal execution or torture. His Hessian minions killed poor Abraham van Brunt, the former best friend of Ichabod and the ex-fiancé of Katrina, and Moloch made Abraham to Deal with the Devil by transforming him into the Horseman of Death, while Lady Van Tassel manipulated the Horseman to do her own bidding against Van Tassel Family, which made Moloch infuriated. Abraham becomes the Horseman of Death in return for Moloch promising him Ichabod's beloved Katrina, while Moloch imprisoned Katrina in Purgatory and never released her again, never fulfilling his promise to Abraham in spite of the latter's undying loyalty towards him. 13 years prior to Ichabod's resurrection, Moloch corrupted Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane (later known as Henry Parrish), turning him into the Horseman of War and setting him against his parents while informing Henry he is only a servant who should follow his will. In process, Moloch brushed the memories of both the witness Abbie Mills and her sister Jenny, causing Jenny went into the Tarrytown Psych. Later, Moloch corrupted Abbie’s cop friend and partner, Andy Brooks, making him as his pawn and soon killed Brooks brutally when he failed to arrest Ichabod, just like he did to zillions of zealots who worshiped and assisted him. Even so, Moloch then revived Brooks as an undead necromancer and later transformed him into one of his demon minions, causing Brooks' mental state worsened What is worse, in Moloch’s mind, none of his Horsemen is meaningful for him. Even Henry had realized how selfish and ruthless the Demon King truly is, and he was so horrified and disgusted that he ultimately ended up betraying the demon to save his parents. From everything we know, Moloch is a pure, deliberate evil monster. He seeks to corrupt, destroy, and bring about the End of Days without any costs, much like a Machiavellian dictator. His minions, whoever they are, are all but expendable pawns to him, and he does not suffer fools, being very unforgiving of failure. He's also a liar, who is manipulative, cold-hearted, inhuman, hypocritical and dishonest to the people who trust or need him. Any promises he makes mean nothing as he will break any if it suits him. He will make use of any method possible to meet his ends, no matter how deceitful and underhanded, and cares not how many lives suffer to achieve his goals, unconcerned about whether the acts would plunge humanity into Despair Event Horizon - for he is always there in order to make humanity hopeless, no reason other than that. When Moloch rose from the ashes after he was seemly destroyed, he soon rises up stronger and even worse than before. He managed to conquer a parallel universe and build his own Dark Empire, lurking and watching the Witnesses fighting against many malevolent creature before luring them into a painting to his dystopia kingdom. Eventually, Moloch revealed his dystopia kingdom to the whole Multi-Universe, the influence went so far that even Leohart the Prince of Hell could feel it. Moloch finally reached to the peak of his power into Multi-Universal threat and start corrupting, destroying and crushing anyone who dare to stand into his way. After finally destroyed by Team Witnesses and their allies' combined force, Moloch's spirit was distorted and turned into a malevolent void of blackness that could never ever unleash his power or take actions. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes *'0% Approval Rating': As it should be. You can't expect no one following Moloch because he is a benevolent entity who wants to bring good. For all that Moloch doesn’t needlessly kill his underlings, the storyline shows that he has no qualms about treating them like dirt. Absolutely everyone despises Moloch at some degree due to his cruel methods of ruling over his minions. Most of the villains following him in the story do it because of power or there is something they want but in exchange Moloch will obviously force them to obey to his will under constant threats of death and torture. Even some of his minions go further and plan to gain more power than him to overthrow him like Evil Christine did. In addition, there is absolutely no human in the entire world who approved his rule as the king of United Kingdom of America! *'Actually Pretty Funny': Inverted. Not him who considered Ara's antics to be funny but his ''servants. **''- Ara: I'm going tell you a story, my budda. This is a story of how I ascended beyond the power of the devils and with such young age I'm par with your butt power.'' ***''- Moloch: ............'' ***''- Ara '(with African voice): One day, I was eating my ebola and my ebola was stolen. And then my ebola was stolen I realized it's meaningless, it is all fake! When I lost my ebola I became th--'' ***- '''Moloch: The hell you are talking about?'' ***''- Ara '(with African voice): I was EATING my ebola and when it was stolen I ascended beyond the DEVIL! This is how I became so powerful. ***''- '''Moloch: YOU'RE MOCKING ME?!! BRAT!!'' ***''(Moloch's minions can heard giggling on distance)'' *'Abusive Parents:' He sees his adoptive son, Jeremy Crane, as a mere soldier who should always follow his order to do things, even including a suicide mission under the circumstances that he lost his armor. He's also abusive towards his creations, the Twelve Nethers, who called him as father but never received fatherly love. This eventually drove Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince into a beast as cruel as Moloch himself, as well as making Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess to turn against him. *'Adaptation Expansion:' As a Fix Fic, the storyline manages to make Moloch, a demon king that should never be underestimated with even in the original series, from an Anti-Climatic Boss who was killed in the middle of the series to the Final Boss of the whole storyline. The consequences upon Moloch's first "death" - the dark souls that escaped Purgatory - was also much more detailed and expanded, serving as a fatal consequence brought by Moloch's cruel darkness. *'Adaptational Badass:' The storyline also making him more like a universal conqueror that is not so easy to get killed with a mere Sword of Methuselah. One of the storyline's major purpose is to avert the anti-climatic and forced downfall of Moloch. *'Adaptational Villainy:' Moloch is cruel and demonic already in the original series, but this storyline makes him even worse, even including his conquer in a other planet and turning it into a living Hell upon Earth, building the rule of the United Kingdom of America, a Dark Empire that is much more hidden. *'Adaptive Healing Factor': After many trillion years, Moloch's body automatically repair any and all damage he suffer and correct any design flaws that allowed that injury in the first place, essentially rendering him unable to be harmed the same way twice. *'All There in the Manual': His background is almost rarely mentioned but as the storyline is a Fix Fic, Moloch has actually a past and a well-developed history than the original Moloch from Sleepy Hollow series that made him a Mysterious Character without mentions or flashbacks of his past. Indeed there was some moments where it was mentioned he was once an angel but joined Lucifer in his quest to overthrow God but ended defeated and became a Fallen Angel. Aside from that, the original story don't add nothing more than that. In the storyline, however, it connected the world of LOTM: Sword of Kings and gave him a proper background. Moloch was once a handsome Arch-Angel but found the lack of determination in God, whose real name is , disturbing and joined Lucifer in mission to remove such weakling from the power of Paradise but he ended being defeated by the Arch-Angel Michael and Samael and was sent deep in the darkness of the universes, being forced to live there for countless million years until he fell on Earth and became the ugly creature he is now. In addition, after his downfall he became one of the kings of Hell when Lucifer regrouped all his fallen comrades in Hell with a new malevolent force called Devil, the King of Hell. In another mission to defeat the Stupid God, Moloch went to war once again but ended being defeated and Triggers Hell had to stay quiet for a while until Lucifer decided to act again. During this time, Leohart the Prince of Hell was born and became an apprentice of Moloch himself, when Leohart was already an adult after 290 trillion years, Triggers Hell once again attacked Paradise with a powerful army of demons and Fallen Angels but this time they were defeated by ExKrieg who ended sealing Devil and Lucifer away but not after leaving the entire Paradise in ruins. During their new selection of a new king, Moloch felt he did too much for his realm and thought he should be the one who will rule as the new King of Hell but it backfired, Leohart was chosen by the Hell Lords and Moloch, acting in sheer rage for having his own apprentice, whom he rose and trained, stealing his proper place in Hell; killed his entire clan and left Hell to build his Dark Empire in another planet. Even the original series wasn't able to give such backstory. *'Animal Motif:' Bull, since in the original peganism, Moloch is an ox-headed humanoid deity. *'Arc Words:' "Come and see." Quote the Book of Revelations in the verses of which describing the Four Horsemen started to be summoned. *'Arch-Enemy:' To the entire Team Witness as a whole, as he's the direct source of evil they faced. ''"B" Tropes *'Back From the Dead:' A pivotal part of the storyline's Fix Fic nature. Thanks to Michael and Dark Arzonia's efforts, Moloch finally went back from the dead by absorbing the Malice of Moloch, and he empowered Michael's skills and made Dark Arzonia the new vessel for Horseman of Pestilence in the place of Carl so that he could continue to keep control upon him. His return makes the entire story getting focused on one single threat again, tying the loose plot points together again as a result. *'Badass Grandpa': Despite not looking, Moloch is one of the oldest beings in the Multi-Universe and the oldest villain to appear in ''CIS Productions ''alongside Lucifer, the Devil, Sequined Sadist and Idea of Evil. Unlike Leohart who was born millions years after the rebellion of Lucifer against God, Moloch has been around since the creation of the Multi-Universe as an Angel until he joined Lucifer and was banished from Paradise alongside his comrades. Even Ara Astaroth who have 45-billion years old is a kid compared to Moloch who is 950-CENTIlLLION years old! *'Bad Boss': A Demon King without empathy, Moloch at times can be observed mutilating and dismembering his underlings for failed him or outlived their usefulness. In fact, whipping off an underling's arm seems to be his favorite way of getting their attention. Later, he also resorts to the ol' classic You Have Failed Me and You Have Outlived Your Usefulness antics. **In the finale of ''War Arc, Henry/Jeremy pointed out to him that Katrina is Abraham's despite the fact that he was told to sacrifice her to bring about The End of the World as We Know It for real. Beforehand, Henry is told that he is not the first, nor will he be the last, vessel of the Horseman of War. This combination of effects leads Henry to turn against the demon once and for all. *'Bald of Evil': It really depends in what form he is. His true demonic form has no hair and by addition, wiped an entire solar system clean of life in his twisted timeline. *'Big Bad:' In LOTM: WoSH storyline as a whole. He acts as the Bigger Bad for the priority of the storyline, until Moloch Saga (Final Saga) in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, the last saga of the second half of the storyline as well as the entire storyline. In the final arc, Moloch finally got out of the curtain completely and attacked all of the members and allies in Team Witness face to face directly. In spite of this, thee entire plot revolves around his attempts to begin the Apocalypse, even though his minions, most notably the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, are the most often seen threats. *'The Blank:' He's been described as faceless, but since he's only ever been seen blurred-out, the audience can't be sure. That is, until War Arc, where he's seen fully with his risen form. *'Broken Pedasdal:' Moloch was considered to be a fathering figure by Henry due to the former saved his life form his living-dead condition. However, when Moloch revealed that he always treated Henry as a tool, Henry turned against Moloch after realizing the latter's true nature. ''"C" Tropes *'Came Back Strong:' After being revived through the Malice of Moloch's extract, combined with the new host body of the Messenger of Dusk, Moloch could actually act stronger and faster. Since he no longer stayed in Purgatory, Moloch could act more freely and showed more of his scheming like backstabbing the Hidden One and forced him to be his puppet. *'Card-Carrying Villain:' Downplayed. In spite of not showing any enjoyment or over-excitement upon all the destruction and torments he caused, unlike people like Dark Arzonia and Nio Hashiri, Moloch counts as such since he shows absolutely no qualm in turning a world he conquered into a chaotic pit of hell that ruled by his iron fist, with his prisoners being tormented by him. Because he is lack of empathy, Moloch cares nothing of his victims at all, even if they're his former minions. *'Chaos is Evil:' Moloch intended to plunge the Multi-Universe into chaos by all sorts of meanings, like the Horsemen, the Blood Game and the Croatoan Virus, all in name of himself. *'Chaotic Evil:' Moloch's original form, being a fallen angel turned demon, showed only hatred and wrath towards Gods who abandoned him and betrayed him, so he decided to take his demonic form and spite them by ruining all their creations with all of his devastating power. *'Color Motif:' Gray. Moloch is a demon with dark gray skin all over his body. Moloch also lamp-shaded this by saying he didn't need any color besides gray, considering colors as useless features. *'Creepy Monotone:' As long as he kept his cool, Moloch always spoke in a low, calm and intimidating bellow. *'Curb-Stomp Battle:' Delivered one in ''Conquest Arc, to all his enemies when he fully resurrected and gained a new body in the form of the Messenger of Dusk, beating them simply by unleashing his forces. It only took Pandora, who had gathered enough fear to unleash the Box of Pandora's true power to seal off the Four Horsemen into the Catatombs, but still Moloch nearly destroyed the town of Sleepy Hollow, and he wasn't done yet.. ''"D" Tropes *'Dude, Where's My Respect?:' As mentioned above, Moloch is far, far older than Ara. However, upon their first meeting in Purgatory, Ara shows disrespect to Moloch at all, at all, as they shared the following exchange which is Played For Laugh (although Moloch was never amused). **- Moloch: I'm afraid that you'll call me your grandpa...'' **''- Ara: My great-grandson!'' **''- Moloch: ......'' ''"E" Tropes *'Evil Counterpart': To Ichabod Crane, Sister Mary Eunice and Spectra who is the Supreme God himself. And by extension in the world of ''SoK ''he is this to Nu Wa and Oriax Wheelahr who is also a demon of his class and power but has a good heart. *'Evil Makes You Ugly': No surprise considering he was once an angel. Like Lucifer himself who was said to be a handsome angel, Moloch was just that Bishonen as well but his downfall to the world of darkness made him an Eldrich Abomination with horns, dark skin and a complete blank face, erasing all human trace he had with God and became a demon by appearance and heart. In almost all forms that Moloch take he has no beauty. *'Evil Overlord:' He's revealed to be this as soon as ''Helene Hawthorn Arc took place, where the total presence of the United Kingdom of America was fully revealed. He has much bigger plan in store after he's done with the Earth where the Witnesses is on... *'Evil Uncle': Ara consider him to be this one. While Ara isn't related to Moloch nor Leohart, she was adopted by Leohart, making Moloch, who trained the young demon king as his apprentice looks close to her somehow. For being someone so important to Leohart, Ara often calls him as "old man" that is a nickname given to older people from the family in United States like uncles, fathers and grandfathers. *'Evil Sounds Deep:' Well, he's a demon after all. ''"F" Tropes *'Final Boss:' Of the entire two-part storyline as a whole. Eventually, after all the battles against his minions and other villains in ''LOTM: WoSH storyline, Moloch becomes the very last enemy the Witnesses faced. This time, they finished his reign of terror once and for all, in a much more forceful way than that in the original series. *'Four-Star Badass:' The further battle against Moloch directly proves that the demon king is not that easy to get killed without any sacrifices from the good guys. Moloch even outmatched several characters including Sister Mary Eunice in her final form, and it took everyone's efforts to finally put him down once and for all. ''"G" Tropes *'Greater-Scope Villain:' Of the entire ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline alongside Ara Astaroth. In spite of this, Moloch's threat is a lot more obvious and blatant for the Witnesses, while Ara's threat is much more hidden and insidious at least for them. Moloch is both directly and indirectly behind all other Tribulations' actions, and he is also the Four Horsemen and Michael Langdon's master - as well as the latter's spiritual predecessor. If there's no Moloch's dark actions and influence (as well as his anti-climatic death in the original series' timeline), there will be no Michael Langdon carrying on his legacy. ''"H" Tropes *'Hate Sink:' There are many villains in CIS Productions that have no redeeming qualities, and Moloch is probably the contender for one of the most hateful villains in the story. His treatment towards his minions and children are always mean, not only showing zero intolerence towards faliure, self-serving attitude or foolishness, but also treating all of them as Tyke Bombs and willing to sacrifice them for his own good. The more he shows up in the story after leaving the status as an Orcus on His Throne, the more hateful and unforgiving sides of Moloch are started to uncover. *'Hidden Agenda Villain:' Nobody has figured out yet why he's trying to trigger the Apocalypse. It's strongly implied that he saw the images created by Supreme Gods as failures and joined Lucifer's rebellion, only getting casted into Hell and became a demon king. He now wants to turn the world into a living Hell on Earth so that he can rule the world above the chaos. Michael Langdon's goals is also this, and given to the fact that Michael is a successor and second-in-command of Moloch, this reason becomes more and more obvious. *'Hijacked by Ganon:' Moloch's avatars often (if not ''always) too over the thunder from another villains by turning them into their minions and even puppets, either by brainwashing or by force, making Moloch himself sort of the True Final Boss and/or master manipulator behind the final verse of battle. The most notable example would be the Hidden One, who was transformed into a mindless creature by Moloch after Jasmine Porcelain released the Horseman and tarnished the Hidden One's essence. **''- Moloch: Never try to be an equal rival with me in MY game... the Hidden One.'' *'Horned Humanoid:' Possess giant, demonic horns. ''"I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes *'Lack of Empathy:' Moloch has no emotions or sense of humor, being an 100% serious, emotionless and menacing threat to the Witnesses and shows no emotions towards his enemies or even subordinates. He shows no sympathy towards them and would even depose them when they failed him or no longer useful. It became more obvious when he called Henry Parrish, his adoptive son who saw Moloch as his true father, a mere tool and soldier for him, causing Henry to be mentally broken and eventually turned against Moloch. *'Large and in Charge:' Towers over nearly every other character he's been seen near. The only humans that are nearly as tall as him would be Carl Robinson and Selina Strawberry. *'Like Father, Like Son:' To Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, who has no empathy and is as dark, cruel, void, twisted and sadistic as his father. "M" Tropes *'The Magocracy:' Moloch's new base, Planet Sorensen-444, is a place where almost every single person there can use and practice dark magic, under the command of the United Kingdom of America. The Magic Hollow (the Planet Sorensen equivalent of Sleepy Hollow) is one of the few places where people there actually uses White Magic and is seemly immune to the control of the UKA. **In spite of this, it gone a lot more horrible as soon as the truth behind Magic Hollow is uncovered. In fact, it's revealed that the Planet Sorensen version's Order of Flourish, which runs the Magic Hollow, has its dark secret just like its mainstream counterpart. It is actually run under the insidious command of Gladius Grapefruit, who created 'Dark Arzonia' under Phyllis Peach's manipulation ... In addition, Gladius is not only a traitor of the Prime Earth's Order, but also a host of one of the Nethers, making him an agent of Moloch as well... 'This is Gonna Suck.' *'The Man Behind the Monsters': Oh yeah, with accompanied with his Greater-Scope Villain trope. Almost every single evil entity, monster or demon that appeared or will appear in ''LOTM: WoSH ''are related to him somehow, be they only minions or people brainwashed into serving him against their will. And no matter their objectives, they still loyal to Moloch until death, representing as some God of Evil rather than a Demon King or Devil. *'Meaningful Name:' The name ''Moloch means "king" and is originated from a Canaanite god, who is infamous for child sacrifice. *'Meet the New Boss:' After Michael's defeat, Moloch put himself on the stage. Considering the two shared the same goal, and Moloch is Michael's master, the similarities between them cannot be more obvious, huh? *'Mirror World:' Lives in one, Purgatory to be specific. ''"N" Tropes *'Names to Run Away From Really Fast:' Simply mentioning Moloch's name would make his catatonic victims going mad easily, and the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart members, including Katrina, tend to avoid speaking the name of Moloch and only referred him as the Beast, unless the situation was extremely dired. Reverend Knapp had comfirmed that the coven tried not to mention Moloch's name when Michael Langdon (as the hidden Sixth Ranger Traitor back then), Katarina Couteau and La Folia Rihavein discovered Moloch's existence. *'Near-Villain Victory:' Moloch almost drove the Team Witness into despair by the end of ''Zodiac Saga if the Five Poisons and their allies never interfered in time. *'Never My Fault:' After having his backstory as a Fallen Angel fully revealed, Moloch blamed Spectra and the Gods for the world's corruption and error in humanity, believing he was fighting for the right thing alongside Lucifer and got banished, so that he would destroy the world Gods created in order to spite them, before returning back to his own past glory as an Archangel. However, this soon became hypocritical as Moloch was no better than Sequined Sadist on the term of being abusive towards his minions and creations, making all of his spite against Spectra as naught but hypocrisy. *'The Nth Doctor:' Moloch would find a new host to possess and even gain a new regeneration as long as he has his avatars. The only way to corner him is to make him Out of Continues. *'Not Me this Time:' In Pandora Saga, Harvest Saga and Black Host Saga. Even so, it all became subverted when he expolits the chances brought by the villains in order to steal their spotlight and assure his plans being fully succeeded. ''"O" Tropes *'Omicidal Maniac:' Showing no qualm in killing or corrupting life and turning every worlds he conquered into a living hell in order to spite the Gods. *'One-Winged Angel:' He reveals a more humane form while possessing the Messenger of Dusk. He uses it in his new assaults against the Team Witness. *'Orcus on His Throne:' For the priority of the story, Moloch acts behind the actions of his minions as their leader but only deciding to take things with his own hands when situation was strained. *'Our Demons Are Different:' Lives in a Mirror World in Purgatory, but can interact with the mortal realm as well whenever needed. *'Out of Continues:' After ''The Anti-Christ Saga, having run out of avatars on Earth, Moloch is stuck in his decaying last body, and doesn't look the better for it. Eventually averted after he assimilated with his King George Washington incarnation. *'Overarching Villain:' Only in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. Moloch is by no means the Overarching Villain of the entire CIS-verse (the honor goes to Sequined Sadist), but he's easily one of the longest-running antagonists in LOTM: WoSH, having been working in the shadows for several arcs. He finally takes the central stage in LOTM: SSC. ''"P" Tropes *'Pragmatic Villainy:' One reason he may have revived Brooks. Spies and gofers are useful after all, even if they're zombies. *'The Power of Hate:' Invoked and played straight. After losing his body with the death the Messenger of Dusk, as well as losing his avatar of Merciless Melancholia, the Earth!Moloch fueled himself in rage and hatred. After the death of Michael, Moloch was shown to be stuck in a shambling, crispy form thanks to Maria Arzonia burning the corpse of Dusk. Thus, the malice Moloch had to assimilate with King George Washington as his new body to accumulate his hatred and anger. **His final attack started after his remaining malice and hatred start possessing his very own base, the Garden of Invasion, while becoming nothing but a bodiless creature fueled with merely rage and hate. *'Possession Burnout:' The lifespan of anyone mortal (barring fairies like Plaisir or magicians like Dusk) that was possessed by Moloch would have their lifespan jeopardized had they never control it or casted it out. It was revealed by Cain that Carl's time was running out due to the Malice of Moloch, so he must act quickly to join Langdon Orphans' battle. Under Cain's brainwashing, Carl was nonchalent about this as he believed he already lost everything he once held dear. "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes *'Red Baron:' "The Horrid King". *'Resurrective Immortality:' Like many characters in Sleepy Hollow, Moloch hardly ever stays death as he has his avatars (most notably the Malice of Moloch) to be his tool to make him resurrect and regain his strength once he was seemly destroyed. These avatars and incarnations are also retaining Moloch's immortality. Before giving a final blow on Moloch, only destroying these incarnations would eventually kill him once and for all. "S" Tropes *'Sadist:' To anyone who failed him and/or moved on with their own agenda, Moloch showed no empathy towards them and would put them into tortures and Fate Worse Than Death inside his domain, Purgatory. *'Sorcerous Overlord:' Moloch is the Bigger Bad of the storyline of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow overall, and he is behind ALL of the 13 Tribulations, directly or indirectly. With the exception of Fallen Zadkiel and the Hidden One, who are both Moloch's rivals, all other Tribulations are either Moloch's subordinates or his almost equally dangerous partners-in-crime. He's also the source of magical fiends that attacked the Witnesses for the predominant parts of the story. ''"T" Tropes *'Took a Level in Jerkass:' The "crispy" Moloch - which is formerly Carl's Malice of Moloch while possessing Dusk's smothering remains - became by far the nastiest and most hateful incarnation of Moloch, who was willing to jeopardize other incarnation of himself in order to realize his own vengeance against Ichabod. "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow